


12. I think I have broken something

by Anything00but



Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Good Peter Hale, Human Stiles Stilinski, Hurt No Comfort, Lawyer Peter Hale, Leaving Home, Loss of Trust, M/M, Marriage, No Incest, Sane Peter Hale, Scents & Smells, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek Hale, Werewolf Peter Hale, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything00but/pseuds/Anything00but
Summary: Peter knows every creaking floor board in the house. He avoids every single one of them as he walks completely silent throughout the house. He knows how to move completely silent to get the two people caught in the act.The voices come from the master bedroom. Peter doesn’t know the reason why he even is surprised that they are in his bed and not in one of the spare rooms. Must be one big “fuck you” to him for a reason or another.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947130
Comments: 13
Kudos: 167
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	12. I think I have broken something

broken down/broken bones/ **broken trust**

  
  


Peter arrives back home after a long day at work. It took a long time to get his lawyer's license back and even more time to build the client base back to where it was before the fire. The latter part was slightly easier with how many people still remembered him and how good he is at his job.

Now he does long days at the office, just to have something he enjoys to do. The ten years of being out of the picture hasn’t changed anything. He still enjoys destroying the opponent in the court. 

He turns off the car, sighing deeply. It was a really long day and he had to visit a lot of clients. He wants nothing to do more than have dinner before spending the night with his love. He gets out from his car and walks to the front door.

He opens the front door and stops like hitting an invisible wall. The scent of sex and pleasure is pouring out of the house in waves. He knows the other scent, the sweeter, more familiar one belongs to Stiles. He knows the scent so well. But the second scent is also unfortunately familiar. He stands there, his heart beating almost out of his chest. Peter takes a deep breath of the fresh air coming from the open door before closing it after him.

Peter closes his eyes and counts to ten slowly. He steadies his heart beat before moving from the front door. He wants nothing more than to just turn around and drive away but he needs to do this. He needs to do this for himself.

With all the time in the world he takes his jacket off and hangs it on the rack. He leaves his case by the door as he steps more into his own home. He can hear the low grunts and whines as the two people in the house are unaware of his presence. Peter takes a look around his house, seeing a jacket that doesn’t belong to him or Stiles on the edge of the couch.

Peter knows every creaking floor board in the house. He avoids every single one of them as he walks completely silent throughout the house. He knows how to move completely silent to get the two people caught in the act. The voices come from the master bedroom. Peter doesn’t know the reason why he even is surprised that they are in his bed and not in one of the spare rooms. Must be one big “fuck you” to him for a reason or another.

He opens the ajar door fully to see Stiles wrapped around Derek as the man pounds in. Stiles lays on his back on the navy colored covers, legs wrapped around Derek’s middle. Stiles has arched his neck, baring it for Derek and Peter can see hickeys coloring Stiles’ white skin. The dark bruises coloring the light skin beautifully. Those would be beautiful if they were made by Peter. But they aren’t. 

He watches as Derek keeps going and grunting as Stiles squeezes himself around him. He can scent the sweetness increasing as Stiles gets closer and closer. Who is Peter to deny his husband his orgasm? This is clearly something Stiles needs and he is not one to deny anything from him. The younger man must have a good reason for this, to do this to Peter.

He watches as Stiles cries out in pleasure and comes over his own chest and stomach. It sticks between his and Derek’s stomachs. Stiles shakes from his release, crying out in pleasure for Derek to keep going.

It only takes two more thrusts for Derek to finish. Peter closes his eyes and looks away from the two as Derek comes. There are things he doesn’t need to see and one of those things is seeing his own nephew coming in his husband. Peter isn’t a masochist, he can live without the imagine burned into his brain.

Peter watches how a minute later Derek pulls out and removes the condom. Derek ties a knot to it before tossing it on top of the bed covers. The condom wrapper sits still on the nightstand, Peter notes in his mind as he follows Derek’s movement.

“Well I must say I am honored you decided to use a condom at least”, Peter says as he steps in the room.

The sweet scent of afterglow turns to fear in a matter of seconds as both men jump from the bed. Derek pulls the covers over their naked bodies but it is too late to cover up the act. Everyone in the room knows it. Peter stands there silently, collected, not a hair out of place as he stands before the two naked men. There is nothing they can say or do to explain this in a way that makes it any better. The desperate look on Stiles’ face shows it. Peter takes a special kind of pleasure from it he didn’t know he would.

“Peter this-”, Stiles starts but doesn't know how to finish that sentence.

“Oh I know darling. I know”, Peter says calmly, not an ounce of anger in his voice as he speaks, “I don’t need to know why.”

It must be what throws both men on the bed in mild panic. Peter isn’t known to be the calmest man out there and him to act this calm now. In a situation where he caught his husband and his nephew in a bed. Thinking about it closer he really doesn’t care what had driven Stiles in bed with Derek, because only what matters is that it happened. There is no taking it back.

“Aren’t you mad?” Stiles asks as he pulls the covers up to his chin, never taking his eyes off of Peter.

“Why? Should I be?” Peter asks pleasantly.

“Uncle Peter- this is all my fault. Don’t take this out on Stiles”, Derek speaks up, all nervous.

Peter sighs in his mind- the idiot always plays a hero. The sacrificing type Peter hates the most in Derek, always rushing to help others without a single thought for his own well being. But Peter isn’t going to do anything because what good it would do anymore. The deed is done and there is no taking it back even if he killed Derek. His only living relative.

Peter doubts this is Derek’s fault, Stiles doesn’t look like he has been forced to do the deed. It is highly unlikely he fell on top of Stiles when the other was naked in Peter’s bed, ass up and ready. The two could not make this an accident, and the looks on their faces show this.

“My dear nephew. Why on earth would I take this out on Stiles? I’m not a monster even if I am a lawyer”, Peter laughs and it scares the two even more.

“Why aren’t you yelling? You should be outraged by this”, Stiles asks as he moves on the bed.

Peter watches like a hawk as Derek moves out of the bed to collect his clothes. He watches as his nephew dresses up and stays by Stiles’ side like a bodyguard. The idea of Peter hurting Stiles is laughable. He would never lay a finger on his husband. Everyone in the room knows it and still Derek insists on being an idiot.

“I don’t see a reason to rage”, Peter answers like he is talking about the weather as he stares at the two of them with carefully disguised disgust.

“You just caught your husband and nephew in bed. How long were you even standing there?” Stiles asks panicking as he waves his hands around, “You weren’t supposed to be home for two hours.”   


“I clearly see that my presence wasn’t expected”, Peter agrees as he takes a seat in the chair that is in the corner of the room.

Peter sits there in silence as he stares at the two people he thought he could trust. He believed he could trust the only two people he hold close to his heart. He was clearly wrong and now he has no one. He thought he wouldn’t have to suffer anymore in his life but he was wrong. He shouldn’t be surprised as everything he has managed to build is ripped out of his hands. It always is, he can’t have anything good in his life. It must be the price for all the bad things he has done in his life.

“Uncle”, Derek starts but Peter shuts him by lifting his right hand in the air.

“I think it would be best if you leave right now Derek”, Peter says just as calmly as before.

He can see Derek trying to scent his emotions but he masks them too well for the younger to scent anything other than the sex in the room. The scent of betrayal and broken trust. Derek stares at his uncle, trying to read if it is safe to leave the two alone. The hesitation makes Peter sick, the hypocrite.

Derek nods and leaves the room. Peter listens as the footsteps walk away from the bedroom and slowly throughout the house. Peter waits for the front door to open and close until he speaks again.

“You can keep the house and everything in it”, Peter says as he stands up.

“What? Are you not going to yell at me? Why are you so calm about this?” Stiles demands to know even though Peter can scent his nervousness.

“What good would it do?” Peter asks bitterly, for the first time letting his emotions be heard.

It’s like a slap to Stiles’ face. Stiles gasps as he hears the tone. Peter knows Stiles is smart and knows what will happen next. It was one of the reasons why Peter married Stiles all those years ago. The wit and brains the boy has. Tears start to gather in Stiles’ eyes but Peter knows better than to fall for them. He doesn’t feel sorry for Stiles for what is going to happen in the next few weeks.

Now that he stares at the same boy he fell in love with, in the bed he had someone else. The used condom on top of the covers mocking Peter. Peter turns away from Stiles and the bed. He walks over to the dresses and looks at his ring. The very same ring he chose with Stiles when he proposed. The silver band now heavy on his finger. Without any emotions he pulls it off of his finger and places on top of the dresses counter.

“Peter please”, Stiles pleads as he jumps from the bed, “Don’t do this to me.”

“Me?” Peter asks with a dry laugh, “Shouldn’t I be begging you that?”

“Peter”, Stiles cries, still wearing his wedding band.

Peter doesn’t know if he should take it as a personal attack towards him or not that his own husband lets Peter’s nephew fuck him while wearing his wedding ring. The same wedding ring Peter places in Stiles finger and Stiles promised to be his for the rest of his life. Peter feels like he wants to laugh. Not because he trusted the boy standing before him naked and covered in marks made by another man. But because he trusted Stiles’ words that day, that they would be together for the rest of their lives.

“The divorce papers will come in mail later this week”, Peter informs Stiles as he steps away from the boy with one last look of his neck covered in hickeys, “Like I said. You can keep the house and everything in it. You can sell this all if you like. I don’t care. I can’t live here and I can’t take anything with me since everything is covered in your scent.”

“Don’t do this to me Peter. I love you”, Stiles cries as he hugs himself while he shakes there.

“Not clearly enough”, Peter says as he watches Stiles fall on his knees on the floor.

Peter turns away from the boy and walks out of the room. He doesn’t hear Stiles following after him. He doesn’t know if the boy is too scared to do so or if he doesn’t care. One way or another Peter doesn’t care. He can’t forgive this. All the things he could have forgiven- this isn’t one of them. He can’t keep living with a person he can’t trust. The feeling of doubt clawing inside his head would slowly kill him and he knows it. The trust that was once there is now broken beyond repair.

He walks through the house one last time to the front door. He can hear Stiles crying in the bedroom. He takes his jacket and suitcase from the floor and leaves the house. Sitting in his car he calls the closest hotel to book him a room for a week.

The last time he looks at the home he has built and the man he has loved is from the rearview mirror as he drives away.


End file.
